1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a cooling technique field of a power supply for a computer, and more particularly to a cooling device for a power supply, which can reach an expected cooling effect without the cooling fan. The present invention features in a high-effect heat pipe connecting a plurality of aluminum-extrusion heat sink fins and a plurality of aluminum-extrusion heat sinks, the aluminum-extrusion heat sink fins fixed above a cooling chip over the circuit board, and the aluminum-extrusion heat sinks fringed near the power supply, with a part of the heat sink fins exposed to the power supply. The heat of a chip is conducted out of the power supply by the aluminum-extrusion heat sink fins, the high-effect heat pipe, and the aluminum-extrusion heat sinks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the popularization of computers in the market, every operation job has become more facilitated. And also with the continuous advancement and upgrading of every component of computer equipment, a computer system can process more and more software and data. Therefore, the ascending temperature of related parts of the computer and disturbing noise by a heat sink fan in order to cool the heat becomes a future problem.
In order to supply required power for operation of system devices inside a computer, the general computer mainframe is installed with a power supply. The power supply works on transforming general alternating current (A.C.) into required stable direct current (D.C.) for every part. Both switching power supply and the computer system need a stable and reliable heat sink system to maintain normal functions. Usually, when the power supply works on transforming A.C. to D.C., it causes an ascending temperature effect. In addition, noise by a heat sink fan in order to cool the heat becomes a disturbing problem.
For general power supply, cooling chips are installed with stand-up heat sink fins, which are mostly of aluminum-extrusion mold. In addition, a cooling fan is fringed inside the power supply near the external housing thereof. The contact and heat conduction of the heat sink fins and the chips, and also cold air generated by the fan is conducted to sway the heat sink fins, so as to cool down and prevent unbalance or damage from the ascending temperature of the power supply. It may be not a problem for those power supplies requiring low watts, however, for those power supplies requiring high quality and high wattage with strict demands no crashes are allowed when the computer is executing programs, this is difficult to reach.